User talk:LOLSKELETONS
__NOWYSIWYG__ Creepypasta Contest Judging Good morning! I was wondering if you'd like to help us out with the contest by selecting the top ten short stories you'd like to include in the voting? We need the selection by Friday, the 16th. If not we can always select them ourselves, however we'd love for your input as well! Witnessme (talk) 17:08, October 14, 2015 (UTC) RE I understand it's just silly internet lingo but I'd still like to point out that none of my pastas are shit. Even on the uninspired ones I try. I want you guys to stop acting like it's so absurd of me to be skeptical given what happened to me. Everything on this site got turned around for me overnight: getting online to chat, get the creative juices flowing, spitball some micropastas (have a lot of them suck but land some decent ones too), be making some acquaintences, getting some praise on my stories, then waking up and seeing almost everything deleted, and just about every day since then getting nothing but told my stories were bad and that I should shutup by admins and random users alike. ColorlessAngelz (talk) 01:23, October 15, 2015 (UTC) Question How do I get my wiki to become part of the Creepypasta Wiki Network? Link: http://lolpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Lolpasta_Wikia (if you go on you will automatically be a bureaucrat PS SG banned me on T-Pasta for no (true) reason,he said I made a raid thread even though the thread was not a raid thread--Excuse me for breaking that wall 23:24, October 16, 2015 (UTC) :lol LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:57, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Get on TPW chatRokklaggio (talk) 23:25, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey, Where is the MLP lost episode pasta, and where can I find it?Chemical Cats (talk) 00:58, October 22, 2015 (UTC) No lol --Excuse me for breaking that wall 01:36, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Hello is my story called the red cursed book gona stay undeleted Good tails doll (talk) 18:35, October 25, 2015 (UTC) Your Profile Page Definitely snazzier than the last one. How have things been? Mystreve (talk) 20:26, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Busy as hell. My new job consumes a lot of time but is keeping my wallet pretty full, so can't complain I guess. :Mystreve (talk) 21:26, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Question I had to ask as I am new here that is it nessecary to ask before posting a story of your own?If not then can I make my story? Antilight (talk) 14:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC)Antilight :Responded. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 15:37, November 5, 2015 (UTC) "new" story up It's actually an old, old story I finally decided was more "creepypasta" than "publishable", and apparently it's been nominated for pasta of the month already (December). It's called The Portrait of Noelle Dumont and might give you a way to pass a slow day at the office if you need one. Cheers.--Mikemacdee (talk) 04:16, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Image I made. http://i.imgur.com/1ZdX3dZ.jpg Lord LOLSKELETONS in all the glory. You will die, and no one will mourn. 23:36, November 9, 2015 (UTC) mmkay I just got pissed that people liked such a shit story. Just alerting as many admins as possible that I just made a poll and would like yoour opinon on it! Here it is! spotlight Thanks for the offer, man. I really appreciate it.--Mikemacdee (talk) 02:32, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Could you also delete my other blog post? I really am done with replying to the comments, I'd really appreciate it. What do I need to do? What exactly do I need to do to get the M4R tag off my pasta, Something Is Wrong? I know you said it may need to be revised, but how much? What is it exactly that has caused it to be marked? SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 20:53, November 17, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for your help! I'll have a newer and more updated version of this pasta up in just a few days ;) SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 01:55, November 19, 2015 (UTC) cheaters Ah, yeah, I'm a mod over at Gamejolt, and usually an ip check is enough to tell. We had a HURRICANE of cheaters during our Pewdiepie contest, which was judged by Pewds himself. I swear we banned about 200 people.--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:41, November 20, 2015 (UTC) My blog post died down and there are not enough entrees. Just reminding all the admins to say their ideas! Creeper50 (talk) 21:29, November 20, 2015 (UTC)Creeper50 Revised Version of "Something Is Wrong." I finally got the revised version of my pasta up. you can find it here. I'm interested to know if it can now pass the qaulity standards and have the M4R template removed. Most of all, I am interested to know whether I made it better, or just made it worse. Your opinion on this is valued. Thank you. SnakeTongue (Jack Crayven) (talk) 03:34, November 29, 2015 (UTC) Am I allowed to do this? Hey LOLSKELETONS. I want to write a blog post on my profile giving advice on how to write a creepypasta. I assume I am allowed (and in fact invited) to do this, but I want some confirmation just in case.--Gavin the Gaming Guru (talk) 14:11, December 3, 2015 (UTC)Gavin the Gaming Guru Hey I Almost Made One Of Your CPs. XD Sorry! MangleFoxx (talk) 16:58, December 5, 2015 (UTC)MangleFoxx Message to admins Hi, I wrote this "story" (you can find it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:514480 ), Empyrallnvective thought it was just a troll pasta but it was in fact a way to criticize the site's policy. I'll copy what I wrote on his talk page (it's destined to him at first, but the critize and suggestions should be read by every admin) It's a shame you took my "story" like a troll pasta, it was a way to criticize this site's policy. And don't think I'm only complaining about my deleted stories, in fact, I don't care: I'll post them elsewhere, other people will read them, it is the same for me. I have read some stories that were deleted and I must say that some were creepeier than most of the admins' stories I have read. You may have good skills in English, but you have no peticuliar tallent in writing, as everyone here. And you know why? Because talented writers make a living out of it. So stop geing condescendant by denying someone's envy to tell a story (s)he imagined just because you found an insignificant mistake/bad choice of word/... I spoke with other members and with people on reddit (who were also members), many of them think that I have a point. But I'm not here just to criticize, I'd like to give suggestions to make this site better. This system (publishing, deletion, deletion appeal) doesn't work (you can see by yourself all the denied appeals on the page) and it means loads of good stories that won't be published. What can you do instead? Well, first of all, the workshop should be easier to spot and helping members should be rewarded (it means less work for the admins). You can also give tools to auto correct the grammar. Then, a story won't be published immediately, it would go to a "pending zone" where admins, moderators,... will personally help the writer to correct everything. This will work way better than deleting a story, asking for a revised copy and denying the deletion appeal because the writer didn't spot this peticuliar virgule misplacement. Now, this "I've already seen this premise somewhere": I have read excellent Stephen King's novels that reminded me some other autors. And here too, I have read stories that had something in common with another one. It is ineviatble and you will miss a lot of good stories if you systematically delete stories that have a common point with another one. For example, one of my stories about a scarecrow was deleted because there already was another story with a scarecrow. The stories were completely different, except that they both had a scarecrow involved. So now, you should have a talk with the other admins, because you have 2 options: - You change nothing and keep believing that you all are masters of horror on their throne, deleting peasants' stories - You apply my advice, make changes in your policy and make this site great Mortaest (talk) 17:27, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest Message to admins Hi, I wrote this "story" (you can find it here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:514480 ), Empyrallnvective thought it was just a troll pasta but it was in fact a way to criticize the site's policy. I'll copy what I wrote on his talk page (it's destined to him at first, but the critize and suggestions should be read by every admin) It's a shame you took my "story" like a troll pasta, it was a way to criticize this site's policy. And don't think I'm only complaining about my deleted stories, in fact, I don't care: I'll post them elsewhere, other people will read them, it is the same for me. I have read some stories that were deleted and I must say that some were creepeier than most of the admins' stories I have read. You may have good skills in English, but you have no peticuliar tallent in writing, as everyone here. And you know why? Because talented writers make a living out of it. So stop geing condescendant by denying someone's envy to tell a story (s)he imagined just because you found an insignificant mistake/bad choice of word/... I spoke with other members and with people on reddit (who were also members), many of them think that I have a point. But I'm not here just to criticize, I'd like to give suggestions to make this site better. This system (publishing, deletion, deletion appeal) doesn't work (you can see by yourself all the denied appeals on the page) and it means loads of good stories that won't be published. What can you do instead? Well, first of all, the workshop should be easier to spot and helping members should be rewarded (it means less work for the admins). You can also give tools to auto correct the grammar. Then, a story won't be published immediately, it would go to a "pending zone" where admins, moderators,... will personally help the writer to correct everything. This will work way better than deleting a story, asking for a revised copy and denying the deletion appeal because the writer didn't spot this peticuliar virgule misplacement. Now, this "I've already seen this premise somewhere": I have read excellent Stephen King's novels that reminded me some other autors. And here too, I have read stories that had something in common with another one. It is ineviatble and you will miss a lot of good stories if you systematically delete stories that have a common point with another one. For example, one of my stories about a scarecrow was deleted because there already was another story with a scarecrow. The stories were completely different, except that they both had a scarecrow involved. So now, you should have a talk with the other admins, because you have 2 options: - You change nothing and keep believing that you all are masters of horror on their throne, deleting peasants' stories - You apply my advice, make changes in your policy and make this site great Mortaest (talk) 17:29, December 12, 2015 (UTC)Mortaest CULD YU PLZ UN BAN ME FROM TEH TROLLPASTA WIKI I M SOWWY I WUZ A BADD BOI IT WONT HAPPN AGEN I PROMIS MAI USER NAYME IZ SKIPPY FLIPPY, I AM DEH SUN OF ROBERT E. FLIPPY lll...HE WUZ EN INJUNEER I HOPE I MAYD U LAF, PLZ UNBAN MI I LUV U -URS TROOLY CULD YU PLZ UN BAN ME FROM TEH TROLLPASTA WIKI I M SOWWY I WUZ A BADD BOI IT WONT HAPPN AGEN I PROMIS MAI USER NAYME IZ SKIPPY FLIPPY, I AM DEH SUN OF ROBERT E. FLIPPY lll...HE WUZ EN INJUNEER I HOPE I MAYD U LAF, PLZ UNBAN MI I LUV U -URS TROOLY bakedcarppancakes Friedtunawwaffles would be a great admin on the trollpasta wikiRollertoastertycoon.dishwasher (talk) 23:59, December 21, 2015 (UTC) FTW friedtunawaffles would be a good admin on trollpasta wiki OOPS. Hey Merry Christmas TheDankMaster99 (talk) 12:35, December 24, 2015 (UTC) Template Just saw your message on the proposal from ages ago. How do I create a template? Thanks - Rinskuro13 (talk) 17:16, December 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks again re: vanishing message Are you sure? Last time this happened, it wasn't registering that I ever left the comment, not even in my contribution history; yet everyone else could see it and link me to it. I'll just post it again anyway...--Mikemacdee (talk) 10:14, December 30, 2015 (UTC) sample chapter posted I posted a sample chapter from a novel I finished on the writer's workshop, and would value the feedback of any admins who post there. Thanks in advance!--Mikemacdee (talk) 05:25, January 2, 2016 (UTC) Review my story please Hello LOLSKELETONS, it's been about 4 months or so since our last encounter on this wiki. I wanted to tell you that I am back. Despite the uneasy feeling of my account being on thin ice, I am determined to get back into writing here where I feel the most motivated. Since I am feeling uneasy about the possibility of getting banned for who knows how long if I make another mistake, I'm going to do my best to stay away from the more social areas of the site, as that tends to be where I get in the most trouble. With all of that said, I've created a new short story that is in need of review (located in WW here: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:519002 ). I've asked a couple other admins to review it but I would also like you to tell me whether or not you approve before I post it. I want to avoid my story being taken off the site if I can, and I feel the best way to do that is to ensure it's at it's highest quality before I post it in the first place. Thank you ColorlessAngelz (talk) 23:44, January 7, 2016 (UTC) Thank you/another review? Thank you for your feedback on my WW thread. I took everything you said into consideration and, while I did disagree with some things I took most of your advice and applied it to the story. I'd like to know if you think it's any better, or if you feel I didn't change it properly (or enough). ColorlessAngelz (talk) 17:53, January 9, 2016 (UTC) The Laughing Man Hi. I was going to write a creepypasta titled The Laughing Man and found that it'd already been made. The start of it (all that i could see) was interesting, and I'd like to read more. Can I have a copy of it (it's deleted)? Lolman8776 (talk) 05:37, January 19, 2016 (UTC) :Answered. SoPretentious 06:21, January 19, 2016 (UTC) Skelly, Code stuff So, skelly, long time no see. So, I wanted to ask: do you know how the people from wikia make their webpage? I mean, how can any random user make a new page just out of clicking "Create New Page" ? I mean, does wikia give people a certain amount of clearence to every user to create a page which wikia servers host? If you could reply, I would apreciate it. Pramirez351 (talk) 05:25, January 26, 2016 (UTC) RE: Code Stuff 1 Yes, I know anyone can. But, like, how would I make that myself? Like, with HTML and Javascript and stuff. Do you know any guides or anything I can make a similar system that Wikia uses to just make pages that are instantly added to the hosting server they use? Anything helps. ThanksPramirez351 (talk) 03:55, January 27, 2016 (UTC) Apprentice? Maybe? Dear LOLSKELETONS, I would like to write a story, and I'd like your help and guidance. If you would like a synopsis of my imagination, read my profile to help you understand. In my wiritings I tend to make references to pop culture from over forty years ago (mainly refences to The Beatles). If you'd like to help me, drop me a line stating point of view indicate precisely what you mean to say yours sincerely, wasting away SketchyNerd1965 (talk) 01:36, February 24, 2016 (UTC)SketchyNerd65 IndiIndicate precisely what you mean to say Yours sincerely, wasting awaycate precisely what you mean to say Yours sincerely, wasting away I have a question Have any pastas in the deletion appeal have ever been approved? Sockpuppet I know this may be late, but could you block this account? It's a sockpuppet of Nommehzombies, and the proof I have of this is this screenshot that was taken about 2 months ago. 19:25, March 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Thanks man. Glad to be back. Hope all is well on your end. Jay Ten (talk) 02:02, April 12, 2016 (UTC) hello spooky scare skeleton lololol 2spooky4me XDxdXdxd Lolsenpai! Notice me, Lol Senpai! ThisGuy481 (talk) 09:24, April 15, 2016 (UTC)ThisGuy481 MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header Hey Skelly, My computer's broken, so I haven't been able to get on Slack recently (I'm editing on an iPad rn) but I just noticed that the HTML in MediaWiki:Oasis-comments-header is now being escaped, so the text at the top of the comments is now just displaying the raw HTML instead of the link to the comment policy. I'm not totally sure how to proceed with this, because AFAIK MediaWiki markup isn't parsed in system messages, so it could be impossible to get it to display the link. I could create a JavaScript workaround which will add in the link automatically, but that seems like overkill, so it might make more sense to just remove the link entirely and just notify users that the comment policy does exist, somewhere. | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 10:55, May 1, 2016 (UTC) :I think I fixed it. :Jay Ten (talk) 14:37, May 1, 2016 (UTC) ::Oh lol, didn't know those were getting parsed as wikitext now. Thanks Jay :) | creepypasta.wikia.com | Underscorre talk - - | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:41, May 1, 2016 (UTC) Accounts Hello, I figured this is something I should go to an admin with. I have another account just named jd2456, I didn't know this one existed until recently, I forget the password and don't know the email associated with it. I was wondering if there was something that could be done about that, I'd like to get back to that account and start posting stories again. Jd 2456 (talk) 16:04, May 7, 2016 (UTC) yo I wrote 2 creepy pastas. I know the first one was awful, I put seocond one up,today and plain bad feedback. Can you remove them so that I don't have to deal with the negative feedback? Wintermoon33 (talk) 06:40, May 15, 2016 (UTC)wintermoon33 Deleted creepypasta "NIGHT" Hello LOLSKELETONS, It's been a long time since I requested information regarding my creepypasta NIGHT, that one video game creepypasta I wrote and was deleted. I do recall you sent me a link to the pastebin you posted it to for me, and I wanted to know if it was still on your pastebin, and if so, could you please resend me the link? I recently had to switch to a new computer since my laptop's harddrive got fried, and further more, I wasn't able to get an external hard drive until my new desktop computer came in, and I lost the backup of NIGHT. Could you send me the link one more time please? Thank you very much. Adamwalker (talk) 18:55, July 2, 2016 (UTC) :Got this. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:02, July 2, 2016 (UTC) Didn't copy story Can't post this on the Trollpasta wikia because I was banned there a month ago and didn't notice. I didn't copy that story. EDIT: Oh wow, I just looked up the title, and realized there was a story entitled "The Boy Who Loved to Read". Um... sorry. I didn't really care about it anyways. ----Sonnyb123 Humble request Hello! I hope you're doing well. I'm sorry to bother you, but I have a request. I heard recently that if someone wanted a copy of a story of theirs that had been deleted, they could approach an admin. I know this is awkward, but could I please have links to copies of my deleted pastas "Post-Attack", "Arms" (not the same as Umbrello's story, obviously), "Trouble on the Mound", and "Most Horrifying Halloween Figure"? I swear that I won't try to repost them, and it won't happen again (I now keep back-ups of all my stories). Have a nice night. Raidra (talk) 01:15, July 14, 2016 (UTC) :Never mind. Empy got them for me. EmpyrealInvective- looking up stories for weirdos so you don't have to! ;-) Raidra (talk) 01:29, July 14, 2016 (UTC) Story wont get published?(Blacklisted) Hey :3 Im new here and I've tried to post a story many times,but each time I try to publish it ,it continues saying black listed and keeps on going on my abuse logs? I dont know if that even makes sense,Im really sorry if I got you confused or something,I just keep on trying to write an story and publish it,but then I have to do another OVER again because I couldn't publish it the first time.It also said talk to a administrator so I just chose you if thats fine :3 UnbalancedCheshire (talk) 03:58, September 9, 2016 (UTC) creepypasta wiki: writing advice page My first two blog posts, "Tips For Writing Epistolary Fiction" and "Proofread!", both fall into the category of writing advice. Do you think they should be added to this list?--Mikemacdee (talk) 23:57, September 19, 2016 (UTC) The Roadrunner Would you remove this story from the M4R category? The ending doesn't make much sense but it may meet the quality standards. The Roadrunner TenebrousTorrent (talk) 02:55, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Rollback Would you promote me to rollback? Would you tell me how to join the slack channel? TenebrousTorrent (talk) 03:25, September 20, 2016 (UTC) :No. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:31, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Hello. Creeper50 here. I'm here to ask why my story called "The Escape From Pain" got deleted. Side Note: Do I make the "f" in "from" uppercase in a title? Thanks for your time. Creeper50 (talk) 19:54, October 3, 2016 (UTC)Creeper50 How can I contribute? Do you have any suggestions on how I can contribute to the wiki daily? I would like to help out the best that I can around here. King Sombra's Royal Pegasus Guard 05:32, October 12, 2016 (UTC) Hey Hi. I'm enderplayer2001.I am just leaving you this message to earn a badge. Thats how much i don't give a f anymore. :) ''-You, a puppet. Your mind a hostage. Even if you found me, it would already be too late.-'' Enderplayer2001 (talk) 17:53, October 24, 2016 (UTC)enderplayer2001 Hi I'm a new member and I just posted a story and it got deleted and I don't know why if you could help please tell me :I got this one if that's alright. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 03:12, November 2, 2016 (UTC) Re: Delete Now Ok. TenebrousTorrent 05:29, November 6, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Appreciate the support, Skelly. Glad I was able to exceed your expectations. Hope the others give it a look with the same results. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 01:25, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Writing Advice Would you change the name of the writing advice section? It has my old account name. I was User:SoPretentious. TenebrousTorrent 02:11, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Canon Pastas Hey! I was wondering, is this wiki meant for canon pastas only or can I write a page for a story I made up? Also, can we write a pasta with a partner?They got helmets on they heads - BUT I GOT A WATAMELOAN INSTEAD! (talk) 05:03, November 8, 2016 (UTC) :Addressed. :TenebrousTorrent 09:17, November 8, 2016 (UTC) Skelly I'm sorry man I was a bit hot when I wrote that and didn't feel the story was getting a fair shake. I'm still not sure if it was, as it was only after I posted that comment that it seems people started taking an active interest in it. If that's your decision, I'm surely not going to try to talk you out of it, but dang it, I don't see how you can expect me to leave my ego at the door but still fight for something I believe in. I know there are better writers here. But I think my assessment that not everyone had read my story before denying my appeal was correct. I can find other places to post my work, I just want to do it here...this is a community I've come to enjoy being a part of. That's all. Sorry if you felt you were somehow mislead Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 07:17, November 8, 2016 (UTC) RP Comment Would you please delete this comment? TenebrousTorrentTalk 08:33, November 27, 2016 (UTC) still a better admin than Steam admins banning people who are not hacking. CoffeeDemonIsHere (talk) 00:09, December 5, 2016 (UTC)coffeedemon Re:Sig Yep, using source mode. The nowiki wrap appears once I hit publish. Only affecting it on certain pages. Like I mentioned, I've been using this for 2+ years with no issues, that's why I thought it was weird and was curious if it was something we were doing with the site. I've had it happen on both my phone and tablet too. It's odd. Shadowswimmer77 (talk) 12:35, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: Here Forever Haha, it's a great way to be welcomed! Thank you very much for the support btw. It was much appreciated ChristianWallis (talk) 21:47, December 12, 2016 (UTC) BRING BACK MAX AND RUBY 0004 :No, it's bad. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:12, December 14, 2016 (UTC) Hi, I'm making a complaint on the behavior of a particular user, Resdraon. I was giving respectful and constructive criticism on a page in the Writer's Workshop, and then Resdraon says in the comment afterwards that I was being stupid, and continues to give non-constructive criticism of the story. If this was it, then I wouldn't be contacting you, but after I saw that he had said I was acting stupid, I politely addressed it abd further explained why I had made the criticism of the story that he did not like. Resdraon then explicitly called me stupid, and at the end of the comment said that he would drop kick any dog he wants, which I find highly offensive and unnecessary, especially as I was the one trying to be respectful. I'm not asking for him to be banned from the site, as I am obviously not an administrator and do not know if this constitutes a site ban. However, I would be very grateful if you could please address this behavior with Resdraon Link to the discussion: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:573493?useskin=oasis Banned In CP (Hail Satan 666) (talk) 02:37, February 19, 2017 (UTC) I just want an achievement storyHoldenoxley (talk) 22:04, May 1, 2017 (UTC) . Hey I was wondering if I could get a copy of a deleted story titled Lair of the Pigman. It's an extremely poorly written story I remember making back when I was 12. I need it for stuff. Thanks TheDubiousCriminal (talk) 00:26, May 26, 2017 (UTC) Hey, Skelly! Is doing a haunted game/show story out of an ORIGINAL franchise (That YOU made, not from a franchise that's ALREADY existing) against the rules? HelenaScarlet (talk) 17:43, July 22, 2017 (UTC) A second thought? Is it okay to make a story about a show/game that YOU made? (Like Candle Cove, since the show doesn't exist in real life?) HelenaScarlet (talk) 00:45, July 26, 2017 (UTC) :Re-answering. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:48, July 26, 2017 (UTC) Rename This is a bit stupid but after I posted my story I thought of a better name for it... Could you change my My Dad Isn't Himself to Subtle Changes? If that's allowed? Thanks StevieGLiverpool (talk) 21:41, October 3, 2017 (UTC) :Done. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:48, October 3, 2017 (UTC)